


first impressions

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i have no idea what else to say, i have tried my best, i wish i can write faster but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: mankai's new vocal coach meets her students (?) for the first time, and realizes how handful they can be.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Original Character(s)
Series: our blooming day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Kudos: 10





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own a3!, just this plot that got out of hand, and this OC

_Fall 2018_

###### 

According to the schedule Sakyo gave her, the first lesson would start on a Friday afternoon, the usual time for her shift at Kira Kira Bar and Cafe, which meant she would have to switch with someone. Luckily, Kichou, her deadpan co-worker, came to her rescue and coolly accepted it, since it meant getting more overtime pay. Still, Nami felt bad for shoving her work hours on her friend, and promised to return the favor one day. 

Thus, with empty thoughts and nerves still buzzing, Nami actually arrived twenty minutes earlier than usual, and a man named Matsukawa escorted her into the first floor practice room. It was clean, with hardwood floors, a couple of chairs by the window, one table, and an old dusty piano at the corner of the room.

"We were able to drag that out of the storage room. Who knew we also had a piano there. Hehehe."

Matsukawa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, until a parrot outside summoned him, something about forgetting to refill his water bowl and quickly exited. He reassured her that the others would be coming soon, however. 

Confused by their antics, Nami headed straight for the piano at the corner of the room. She set her tote bag down on the bench, and pressed a key. As expected, it was a bit out of tune, so she might have to forego this today, and try something else.

Leaning against the piano, she took out her planner, and the notes she prepared for today. They were mostly covered in information from her previous classes, and other important lessons she learned from her professors she thought might help. They were, at best, for college level theater singing, but she didn't want to start there just yet. She figured she better assess their level of abilities before tackling the difficult parts and showing them techniques.

Nami was carefully reviewing one of her lesson plans, deliberating whether she should discard it, when the door burst open.

"It's about time to showcase my majestic singing abilities," a man laughed heartily.

"Let's just get this over with."

"You're blocking the door."

_Wait a second._

"Ahh?"

"Nii-chan, I'm kind of excited about this."

"Where's the director?"

"Are we going to sing about triangles today?"

Nami accidentally dropped her notes at the sight of Juza Hyodo entering the practice room with the other actors. The sound of papers dropping to floor made them look towards her corner of the room, where she was now frantically picking her mess. Well, this was just starting nicely.

Nami was reaching for a piece of paper, a little ways away, when a hand brushed the same corner she was trying to get. She blinked up and noticed Juza Hyodo suddenly kneeling beside her, some of her notes in his hand, and the other reaching for the same piece of paper she was trying to pick up.

Nami squeaked, and she quickly drew back, blushing furiously. Juza noticed her discomfort and awkwardly handed back the ones he held.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're f-fine," Nami grabbed the papers, careful not to make contact. "Thank you."

Once again, the door burst open behind them. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Director!"

"Good afternoon, dear director~”

Izumi walked in, out of breath."I had to stay behind and help some other troupe who has having backstage issues. Anyways, let's get started."

Izumi jumped into the explanations, as soon as she recovered her breath. While the casting was a bit odd this time around, Izumi admitted that the mankai committee unanimously chose them for their singing abilities. Since this was a big project, they needed to make a good, lasting impression with a bigger impact than their stage plays. Unfortunately, the musical play's details are still being refined, but Sakyo insisted that they should gather the cast immediately and start working on enhancing their vocal abilities. Rest assured, Tsuzuru and the...composer would have a script and musical scores ready to be reviewed soon. 

Thus, with an excited expression on her face, Izumi gestured to Nami, and introduced her as their vocal coach for their upcoming musical. There were heavy objections, mostly from one of them, with lots of questions from the others, but Izumi refuted them all explaining that Nami would be able to help them improve in places where Izumi can't, thus, Nami will be working here in the meantime. Additionally, Izumi expected them all to adhere to the schedule once a week because their coach was still a university student, who was, in simple words, doing this voluntarily, and gave a pointed look at the young man who objected at Nami’s presence in the first place. 

Needless to say, Nami’s students, if they could be called that, were interesting people. Homare Arisugawa was an eccentric individual, to say the least, suddenly describing himself in a poetic stanza she couldn't follow, but tried her best to do so anyways. There was Masumi Usui, who was brisk in his introduction and kept glancing at the director for some odd reason. Banri Settsu, whom she immediately recognized from autumn troupe's plays, and since half the female population of her university also talked about him, nodded at her in acknowledgement. The individual standing next to him was Misumi Ikaruga, who kept asking if he was going to get the chance to sing about triangles in the upcoming musical. Then there was the young man with similar features to Juza, who introduced himself as Kumon Hyodo, and possibly the only one among them remotely enthusiastic about meeting her. And then, his older brother, also known as the one who makes her act like a complete idiot, stepped forward. 

"Hello. I’m Juza Hyodo. Please take good care of me."

He her gave her a small bow, and Nami felt obligated to return it for some reason. 

“Please take good care of m-me as well,” Nami wanted to slap herself. Why the hell does she keep stuttering?

Izumi clapped, and looked at her sheepishly. “Right, I’m going to be sitting in for the first couple of practices, if you don’t mind. I kinda wanna get an idea of how this will work for awhile.”

Izumi also didn't mention that she didn't want the boys to secretly scare her off either, and because she promised she would report to Sakyo to see how their new vocal coach would lead them.

“Not at all!,” Nami felt immensely relieved at that, since she could feel a slight bubble of anxiety in her stomach, having to work suddenly with a bunch of strangers with strong personalities.

That being said, Nami mustered every bit of her professional mode on, and started the practice lesson. She wanted to assess their level of singing beforehand, and instructed them to just sing however and whatever they want, like an empty audition.

It was Homare Arisugawa who stepped forward first, diving into a rendition of a ballad in another language. While it was a bit odd again, Nami could hear he wasn't exactly all talk when it came to singing. He knew how to control his breathe, reach the right pitch, and pronounced the lyrics with good enunciation, despite not understanding a single meaning. Nami figured he must’ve had training somewhere before, or maybe he was just born with natural talent. 

Masumi followed suit, and chose an 80s ballad love song, with strong lyrics indicating desire and overwhelming feelings, while staring at the director the entire time, who, was assuredly staring at her phone and doing other work. He never once broke eye contact, and Nami had to actually beg for him to stop so the others can go. Much like Homare, Masumi can carry a tune, but the problem lies where his concentration would be once he starts singing. 

Next was Banri Settsu, who picked a contemporary song from an indie rock-band she also recognized. He sounded amazing, but somewhat unenthusiastic throughout the chorus, as if he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Misumi followed next, and he sang an original song about triangles, which, while adorable, also confused her. Like the two before, they could carry a tune, maybe slightly pitchy at times, but she wondered if she could still help them considering they already kind of knew what they were doing. 

Last but not least, the Hyodo siblings. Nami felt her stomach flop, and mentally slapped herself to focus on Juza's singing and not anything else. Thankfully, Kumon volunteered to go first, who might or might not be singing an anime song. Nami couldn't be sure, because she could've sworn she heard it on TV somewhere before. Juza followed next, singing an OST from a very recent popular drama airing lately. They both had incredible voices, the kind that, if trained properly, would do well in musical plays too.

“So predictable…,” someone commented.

That was when Juza stopped for a moment, but then continued, ignoring the jab. Nami quickly looked up from her notes to see a scowl on his face, and accidentally halted Juza's singing with a gesture. He gave her a befuddled look and she flustered.

"I h-have heard enough," Nami stammered, quickly returning back to her notes. "That was great."

There was a snicker in the background, and the next thing Nami knew, Juza and Banri were facing each other, growling insults under their breath, Kumon tried to jump in, insulting Banri as well, Masumi has slowly wandered away to Izumi's corner, Misumi was running around for reasons unknown to her, and Homare suddenly approached her, asking for validation on his technique.

The sight was all too much for Nami to process, so it took her a few seconds to give Homare a proper response, and actually do something about the other two, who were probably about to throw blows.

Luckily, the commotion also disturbed Izumi from her work, who quickly stood up and tried to intervene by threatening to summon Sakyo. The thought of Sakyo coming in had them settle down for some reason, but Nami can't help but wonder if this is what the next few weeks would look like for her, while voluntarily working with here.

**Author's Note:**

> i am guilty of the cast here, mostly because i chose them based on canon information and non-canon information? it's been mentioned in a couple of translated events and cards that homare and juza can sing., so maybe, singing also runs in the family, and kumon can probably hold a note. i mean, has anyone listened to seiten no sinker? also, banri, misumi, and masumi were picked because i just think they're all-rounders who can probably do this easily.


End file.
